1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a device for securing the free end of a belt that hangs on or protrudes from the clothing, whether the belt is secured by a belt loop, by cloth or string loops, or if the belt is unsecured by any belt loops. The invention is functional and easily secures a belt end of any width or composition to the main portion of the belt in an appealing and decorative manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Others have attempted to address the problem of an imperfectly sized belt. The devices have varied in appearance, operation and utility, and none have been capable of solving the problem addressed by the present invention in such a novel and refreshing manner. Many of these devices were not adjustable for belt width and were bulky and unattractive. Others were not easily removable
Accordingly, there is a longstanding need for a belt accessory that is functional, easily used, and fashionable. A device of the invention can be made from material which matches the belt or garment or a different type of material, and by design, is adjustable to accommodate for different belt widths. This device is meant to apply to garment belts worn by men and women, and is especially useful for women's belts since they often provide only a single belt loop to secure the belt end.